


oh darling, i need. i want

by mrscartoon



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscartoon/pseuds/mrscartoon
Summary: Poppy always knew she loved Branch.Poppy realizes maybe she loves Branch more than as a friend when she sees him smile with someone else.





	oh darling, i need. i want

**Author's Note:**

> i enjoy the idea of Poppy experiencing a healthy amount of jealousy. you can't convince me she doesn't get a little possessive when Branch shows emotions to others besides her.
> 
> has only been edited by my dumb eyes, so hopefully it reads well. enjoy!

Poppy always knew she loved Branch.

 

Whether it was a romantic love, she could not say. She did love each and every one of her friends whole-heartedly, after all. However, she knew she loved the way his eyes always found hers no matter where they were or how far apart.

 

(His eyes always seemed to sparkle when he caught her staring.)

 

She loved the way his hand found her arm whenever something got him flustered and his other hand covered his face.

 

(Her skin always felt warmer wherever his hand landed.)

 

She especially prided herself on how he avoided all forms of human contact, but when she came along for a hug, he was the first person to open his arms for her so she could dive right in.

 

(They molded so beautifully together, she believed this was how it was always meant to be.)

 

From the moment she met him, Poppy knew she loved Branch.

 

Even when Creek ended their relationship in the middle of prom and she was sad, she knew she loved Branch.

 

( _“we’re just so different, love. I’m sorry,” he had whispered over the loud music.)_

 

She made her way back home after telling her friends she wasn’t feeling well and immediately took out her phone. _‘Please come over. Creek and I broke up,’_ she had texted. She knew Branch was home, avoiding the party scene. It was their final year of high school and even with all her begging, he refused to attend the event. At the time it broke her heart that she wouldn’t be able to dance the night away with him, but now she found it a blessing in disguise.

 

Ten minutes after the text was sent a loud banging at the front door echoed the house and there Branch stood, out of breath and face red. He had run to her and Poppy wanted to remember the moment forever. Her heart was broken, but no tears were shed as he held her tightly that night on her couch as they watched cartoons and she felt herself float back up to cloud nine.

 

 

He had such a beautiful smile that Poppy never wanted anyone else to see it. It was her secret that she liked to keep close to her heart. The way his dimples shined with a stretch of his lips. She wanted to kiss them each time and sometimes the thought became so overwhelming she would hug him tightly out of nowhere.

 

_(“You okay there?”_

_“Yeah… I just really wanted a hug.”_

_And he would laugh at her and hold her, and Poppy wanted to think maybe he loved her too.)_

 

 

 

Poppy knew her love for Branch was the romantic kind when she saw him whispering with a girl at the university’s cafeteria. She was short and chubby and Poppy thought she was the cutest thing in the world. She watched as Branch gave her a reassuring smile and pat on the back before they went their separate ways. The feeling that weld up in her chest was sudden and painful and for a moment Poppy thought she might cry.

 

The Snack Pack all noticed her change in mood and aptly made plans for an immediate emergency sleepover. Poppy appreciated their efforts, but late at night as they laid to sleep all she could think about was that he never even noticed she was in the cafeteria too.

 

 

 

Poppy kissed Branch when he explained who the girl at the cafeteria was. It had been a week since the event, and it was starting to drive them both a little mad. He noticed her mood change and each time he tried to confront her, she expertly avoided him like the plague. When he finally cornered her in her apartment, Poppy cursed her past self for ever giving him a copy of her keys.

 

“You’re avoiding me,” he stated with crossed arms.

 

“No, I’m not,” she denied.

 

“You won’t even look me in the eyes when you say that.”

 

“I really like my floors!”

 

“Poppy, you’re being ridiculous. Just,” Branch stopped himself to take a deep breath. “Just tell me if I did anything wrong.”

 

Her head snapped up at his remark. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” He looked at her with worried eyes and it made Poppy’s chest ache. “I promise… Just got hang out with the cutie I saw you with, okay?”

 

“The what?”

 

“That really cute girl with the light purple hair!”

 

Branch looked at her a perplexed expression, “Bridget?”

 

“Ha! A name. So, you don’t deny it?”

 

“Deny what? That I know Bridget?”

 

He kept staring at her as if she had grown a second head and Poppy was starting to get upset at how ridiculous she was starting to sound. She had no right to be possessive of Branch, but the sight of him smiling at the other girl kept flashing in her mind and Poppy wanted it to go away.

 

“That she’s cute,” she finally responded.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t care about that stuff. She’s just a girl from class. She was having trouble with this guy she likes and asked for some help.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course. Why would I lie about that?”

 

Poppy doesn’t know why she did it, but she did know the relief she felt was almost euphoric. She also knew that if she didn’t do it then, she would regret it for the rest of her life. It was an awkward first kiss, but Poppy didn’t let it stop her from showing him exactly how she felt.

 

Branch stared at her with wide eyes and tried to form a sentence after they separated, but he was too stunned. Poppy was almost nervous about what he might say; however, feeling his arms around her tighten she knew there was nothing to be worried about.

 

With a free hand, he roughly scratched his hair once he realized he was at a complete loss of words (a first for him) and settled with kissing her again. It was a little clumsy but improved with each second that passed and Poppy wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

 

They missed their remaining classes of the day and ignored the Snack Pack group chat asking where they were hiding.

 

Poppy liked the way Branch kissed her, like he needed her to breathe. She thoroughly enjoyed how he held her when they stumbled on to her bed, only separating when they stripped articles of clothing off of each other.

 

Hours later and a couple of reassuring text messages sent to their friends, Branch held Poppy in his arms as they watched videos online of owners reuniting with their lost pets in bed. As they snuggled deeper in the mountain of pillows she had, Poppy gently tapped at Branch’s arms around her with her fingers.

 

“You really don’t think Bridget is cute?”

 

“Seriously, this again? I told you, I don’t pay attention to that.”

 

“How come?”

 

Branch hesitated for a moment, “I-I just see you. You’re the most beautiful person to me. Everyone else is just there.”

 

Poppy always knew she loved Branch, but as she fully turned to him and connected their lips once more, she knew she was loved just as much in return.


End file.
